I'll Beg For You Back
by Insomniac Jay
Summary: After Dr. Maura Isles tells Jane she wants to break up, the Detective retires to the Robber for the night. After three rounds the brunette is ready to bring a complete stranger home. While Maura is starting to regret her decision.


**The characters are not mine and I do not collect any profit from them.**

* * *

><p>Late Friday night brought heartache and headache for Detective Jane Rizzoli. Arguing with Dr. Maura Isles presented her with these nights, often. The brunette detective sat down at the bar with her partners. She'd been planning on coming here to get rid of thoughts of Maura due to their fighting from the recent week, she felt emotionally drained. Accompanied by tackling a tough case, the brunette also felt physically drained as well.<p>

"Another beer, Rizzoli?" Dan asked. He knew most of the detectives by name.

"Yeah." She hadn't even been finished with her first beer but she was sure she'd need a new one.

"You sure you don't want to go home and patch things up with the doc, Jane?" Vince Korsak asked her.

She shook her head. "No!" She laughed, slightly. "I don't need her going on and on about the flaws of the American mating or some sort of bullcrap."

"What?" Barry Frost had just joined them moments before.

"She thinks we should break up." Jane swirled her beer in the bottle before bringing it to her laps. She downed the rest of it before sighing heavily. "It's whatever, you know? I mean we're not supposed to be dating anyway. We can't just sneak around forever, anyway. I knew we would have to break up at some point. I just thought I would be the one to do it."

"Why you?" Dan pushed the new beer to the brunette.

She only shrugged before taking it. "I guess because she's different, yeah? I don't know. I just didn't think I'd be getting dumped on my ass."

"Sorry." Was the only response she got. Jane chugged down the second beer. "Easy." Barry warned.

"I'll be fine." She pounded her fists against the bar, alarming the bartender that she would need another round. He gave her a nod before attending to another customer. "After this, I'm just going to go home."

"I'll give you a ride." Barry offered.

"I'm okay." Jane smiled. "I think that lady over there wants to give me a ride." She winked at the woman, pointing with the tip of her beer. Jane chuckled at her own choice of words. _Literally._ She thought to herself. Her partners had missed the joke, or if they hadn't, they didn't let on about it.

"Think that's a good idea?" Vince asked, chewing on some peanuts. "I mean, you really think you could move on from the doc that fast?"

"Who said anything about moving on?" Jane was already getting off of her barstool. She grabbed the beer the bartender had waiting for her. "This chick isn't my type, anyway." But, that didn't mean she wasn't going to use the woman for the night.

"Ah," Vince sighed. "Well, let's just hope she's sober enough to drive." Jane smiled, ignoring her partner. She walked over to the girl as she sipped her beer.

"Hey," She said after a quiet burp. "I couldn't help but notice you staring at my pals and I. Which one of us were you particularly fixed on?"

"You." The redhead smiled. "I like your dimples."

"Well, they're yours now." Jane pushed herself closer to the blue eyed beauty in front of her. The woman had been the same height as Maura, just a bit thicker. "You can swim in them."

"Are you flirting with me, Detective?" The woman asked, flirtatiously.

"How did you know?" Jane asked, puzzled. The redhead pointed to the badge on Jane's hip. The brunette chuckled, forgetting she'd put it there. She'd also been wearing her clothes she'd come to work in. Jeans and a white v-neck shirt. She'd planned on spending some time after work at the Robber, so she wanted to dress just to undress with someone else. Although her outfit hadn't been the most flattering thing, it did appeal to dozens of women.

"I'm Callie." The redhead extended her arm.

Jane shook the redhead's hand. "I'm Jane." She gave her best Rizzoli smile. "Can I buy you a drink?" She wanted this woman to be as drunk as possible. If all went well, the night would end in pure unadulturated sex. Jane had been so busy flirting with the stranger, she hadn't noticed her ex-girlfriend walk through the doors of the Robber.

Dr. Maura Isles hadn't noticed her Jane flirting until she'd been seated with Barry Frost and Vince Korsak. She watched the brunette smile the way she'd used to make the detective smile. She watched the brunette laugh the way she used to make the detective laugh. Now, all they could do was argue. She didn't know if it'd been work that got in the way of their relationship or if it was just that they weren't compatible. The honey blonde had earlier made of excuses as to why they shouldn't be together. She'd so desperately wanted things with the detective to work out, but to see how easily the brunette had been moving on, she knew that she'd done the right thing.

"Hey, doc, want some wine?" Vince asked, trying to pull the doctor's attention away from Jane.

"No, thank you." Maura said, politely. She was good at masking her feelings and staying professional, but she hadn't been fooling her team.

"She's just being..." Vince tried to excuse, but he couldn't come up with a good terminology to describe his partner.

"Jane." The honey blonde sighed. "She's just being Jane." Vince nodded. "It's fine. I ended things, Vince. She has every right to..." She waved around the bar at all of the other women. "Move on with her life."

"Wonder what she'd do if she knew you were here." Barry said, still watching the brunette. "Bet she would probably pretend she didn't notice you. That or try to act all tough like she's not hurting."

"She's a tough cookie." Vince agreed. "I'd say she would probably come over here and demand another drink just to get another wiff of the doc before going back over there."

Barry laughed. "Yeah, remember when she used to go on and on about how good Maura smells?"

"I'm still right here." Maura commented, waving her hands.

"We know." Vince grinned. "She used talk about it endlessly, doc."

"Forget about when the doc is looking at a body!" Barry chimed. "_'Look at her. All confident. It's so...cute...and sexy.' _"Barry quoted, perfectly. "Sometimes, I thought she'd tackle you right then and there and have her with you."

The thought of this, slightly aroused the doctor. "Oh, dear." Maura had wondered if she should've taken Vince's offer on the wine. "I should get going. I have to pick up Bass before she brings that stranger home with her."

"You're leaving so soon?" Vince asked. "I thought we could talk about what Jane thinks of how smart you are."

"I'm sure she finds it annoying." Maura frowned. "I really must get going. I don't want her stumbling drunk around my tortoise."

"Okay." Both men frowned. They'd tried.

"I'll see you gentlemen on Monday." The honey blonde forced a smile before patting both men on their shoulders then leaving just as quietly as she came.

Once to the brunette's apartment, she used the key she'd received six months prior to their breakup. It'd been truly a gift from the brunette. The secretive private brunette let Maura into her world, literally giving her the key to her kingdom. The honey blonde took key off of her keyring and left it on the counter for the brunette to see in the morning after sobering up. To see that the previous night had been real. That they had broken up and things weren't going to be the same again.

"Bass," The honey blonde called out, quietly. She heard Jo Friday storming the apartment, greeting her with barks. The doctor turned on a few lights in the living area to get a better view of the apartment. Somehow, due to the breakup, things had been different. Although she'd just been to the apartment a few days ago, all of Jane's stuff seemed to not belong to her as well anymore. It just seemed like it was _Jane's_ things. Two months ago, the women shared everything in each others lives. Now, everything seemed to be seperated by fine lines. The honey blonde padded around the apartment, looking for her tortoise.

"Bass, dear." She leaned down to find Bass eating. "You can eat on the way home." She pulled his dish away."We've got to get out of Jane's apartment." Jo Friday had felt a little neglected when the honey blonde passed her. She whimpered, putting her head down. Maura turned to the small dog. "I'm so sorry, honey." She frowned. "You aren't partially mine, anymore." Just before she was going to say something else, she heard a key turning in the lock of Jane's front door.

"Hurry!" Maura heard someone that hadn't been Jane say. "God, you're so slow, detective." There was a giggle.

"Hold on." Jane said, noticing her lights had been on. "Stay right here." She grabbed the baseball bat that had been near the door. When Maura heard the brunette walking slowly, she decided to give herself away. She stood up to meet the brunette holding the bat, ready to swing.

"It's me, Jane." Maura sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Jane asked, glancing behind her at the waiting redhead.

"I came to get Bass and drop off your key." She pointed to the abondoned key on the counter of the kitchen. "I'll be getting out of your way as soon as I pack everything of Bass'."

"Right now is the time for this, Maur?" The brunette sighed, heavily. All she'd wanted was to bring Callie home for a pity fuck.

"I...he's my tortoise, Jane." The smaller woman's voice was raised. "Surely I couldn't leave him here with you and a stranger. The both of you can't even walk straight."

"Excuse me?" Callie stepped into the apartment, hearing that she'd been mentioned. "Jane, who's this, anyway?"

"This is Maura." Jane put the bat down. "The woman I was telling you about."

"You've been speaking of me, Jane?" The honey blonde asked, offended.

"Like you weren't talking about me to Vince and Barry." Jane defended, easily. "Look, just get your turtle and go."

"Tortoise." The honey blonde, corrected, absentmindedly.

"Maybe I should just go?" The redhead offered, seeing just how uncomfortable things had been between the two. Jane had told her that the honey blonde had ended things that day but really the way Jane had been flirting with her,she thought it'd been a mutual decision.

"No, no." Jane assured, taking the smaller woman's hand. "Look, she'll be leaving soon." The brunette shot a look to the honey blonde.

Maura felt her chest tighten as she watched the way her Jane hold another woman. She had to remind herself that Jane hadn't belonged to her anymore, and it'd been all her fault. The doctor decided she would just have to send Angela, Frankie, or Tommy by to pick up the rest of Bass' things. She would just have to pick her tortoise up now and leave. The honey blonde balanced Bass in her arms.

"Goodnight, Jane." Maura said before disappearing out of the apartment. Jane hadn't had time to say anything back. Instead, she pulled the redhead closer to her.

"Maura, what are you doing here so late?" Angela asked as Maura put Bass down in the living area. The older woman had been helping herself to some tea. She'd had trouble sleeping, so she'd decided on watching a movie.

"I went out for drinks." The honey blonde sighed. "With Barry and Vince. Then I went to Jane's apartment to pick up Bass."

"You never pick up Bass..." The older woman hadn't heard of the news, yet. "What's going on with you and Jane, dear?"

"Nothing of importance." It hadn't been a lie. The doctor didn't think it'd been important to the older woman. Or any of her business for that matter. "I'm very tired, Angela. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Are you okay, Maura?" The worried woman asked. She knew the younger woman hadn't been okay, but she'd wanted to get a confession before prying. She'd been known for prying, but she was learning to be more caring to everyone's privacy.

"I'll be fine, Angela." Again, this was not a lie. She would be fine. One day. Maybe the day she dies. Either way, she'd be fine one day. "Goodnight." She said before retiring to her bedroom. As she undressed, all she could see was Jane helping her. As she showered, all she could see was Jane behind her. As she lie in bed, all she could feel was the brunette on top of her.

Maura sighed, missing her companion already. Actually, she'd missed the brunette the moment she'd decided to break up with her. She kept denying herself of the feelings. When she'd seen Jane with that wretched woman, she couldn't help but feel empty. She felt lonely. Everyone seemed in their own world tonight. Whether they were with someone else or alone, they all semed comfortable. Maura had never felt so uncomfortable in her own skin before.

The soft knock at her door, pulled her from her silent tears. She wrapped her favorite silk robe around herself, before walking to the bedroom door. She wiped the tears away, assuming it'd be Angela checking up on her or telling her goodnight, finally. The honey blonde unlocked the door, slowly, preparing herself to pretend that everything was already fine. She pulled the door open, keeping her feet to the floor. When she saw a pair of white tennis shoes, she immediately looked to the face in front of her. Jane.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the tall brunette.

"Why did you dump me?" Jane was still drunk, but she'd sobered up much more than before. She entered the bedroom without permission. "I mean, I've been there for you far more than anyone else has and you just dumped me."

"Jane," Maura tightened her robe. "I ended things with you because I just thought it would be better for us." She joined the brunette on the small couch in her bedroom. "I didn't think you were happy, anymore. I want nothing but for you to be happy. I didn't think I was making you happy, so I thought I was giving you what you wanted."

"You thought I wanted to break up with you?" The brunette asked, drunkenly.

"Yes." Maura sighed. "I suppose I assumed it. I couldn't make you smile like I used to. I couldn't make you laugh like I used to."

"I didn't think you were happy anymore, Maur." The brunette felt tears stinging her eyes so she turned away from the honey blonde. "I thought I couldn't make you happy, anymore. I guess I never really thought I truly made you happy. I thought you kind of just...tolerated me. I guess I was being so selfish by not caring and just basking in how happy you made me."

"Jane," Maura forced the brunette to look at her by cupping the taller woman's chin. "You make me happier than I've ever been in my entire life. Do you know how? You_ love _me. You_ accept _me. You have never once tried to change me for your own personal gain. But, you've tried to make me a better person, for myself. So that I was happier with myself. You've tried giving me new experiences. Jane, I have never once asked so much of you but for you to just love me. And that was what you gave me. You gave me love that I couldn't get from my family, that I couldn't get from my real parents. Love that I couldn't even get from Ian, whom I'd_ thought _to be the love my life. Jane, I _love_ you. Of course you make me happy. Trust me, I would not be _here _with you if you didn't."

"So why did you dump me?" The brunette asked.

"I don't know." Maura sighed. "But, if I could go back in time, trust me I would. I'll try cracking the code to the space and time continuum."

Jane smiled. "Maybe you can just take me back?"

"No, Jane." Maura sighed. The brunette frowned. "It is you that has to take _me_ back. I ended things. I walked away because things got too hard. I want _you_ to take _me_ back."

"I'm offended you even have to ask." The brunette didn't waste any time. She kissed her partner with more force than necessary. She'd expected the honey blonde to invite her in, but instead, she felt the smaller woman pushing away.

The doctor had been shaking her head, slightly. "I must know," She whispered. "Did you sleep with her?" Her voice had been shaking.

Jane shook her head. "I asked her to leave right after you left." It'd been the truth. She'd pulled the redhead closer to tell her that she'd been sorry but she couldn't go through with the night. "I'm sorry you had to see me with her."

"It was something that made me realize just how much I love you." The honey blonde licked her lips. She climbed into her partner's lap, kissing her the way she'd wanted to kiss her since their long night began. The brunette smiled, getting what she'd wanted. She wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist.

"I love you." The taller woman whispered.

"Je t'aime, my Jane." The smaller woman's lips were on her companions again. The two women kissed for what felt like a lifetime to them. When Jane guided them to their bed, the smaller woman moaned, feeling Jane pressed against her core. The brunette thought she'd never be able to hear that sound ever again. She wanted more of it, already becoming addicted again. Her hips and pelvis ground against the smaller woman. The honey blonde let out soft moans.

Finally, Jane pulled her thoughts together, remembering why the two had been doing this in the first place. As much as she wanted her girlfriend, as much as she wanted to make love to her like she never will again, she needed to know that she wouldn't be left in the dark again. "Why'd you stop?" Maura asked, readjusting herself.

"What if things get hard again?" The brunette was lying next to her, now. She rolled over on her back. "I mean, I'm willing to work at this more than anything, Maur. But, what if it gets really hard again. Will you just leave again?"

"Jane," Maura turned on her side to see her companion more clearly. "I didn't _leave_. I just very well gave you reasons of why you shouldn't love me, anymore. Why you'd be happier if we ended things. I suppose you 'took the bait' just as I expected you to."

"Maura," Jane turned to face her girlfriend. "Any outcome except for losing you would be easier. I'd rather we both die than break up."

"Really?" Maura raised an eyebrow, calling her partner's bluff.

"No." The brunette smiled. "But, I wouldn't be happy if I didn't. That's something I've come to terms with. So, the next time you break up with me, if you ever do again. I'll probably spend the rest of my nights having sex with random strangers that look like you just to fill the void. I'll do that until I'm too old to achieve an orgasm.

Maura chuckled. "What if the next time we break up is when you're too old?"

"Then..." Jane thought for a moment. "I guess I'll just have to beg for you back every night until you accept me back."

"I would grow very tired of that very easily." The honey blonde admitted. "So, I suppose for both of our sakes, you not being able to achieve another orgasm without me and my getting very annoyed easily, I shouldn't break up with you again."

"Yes." Jane agreed. "But, if you find yourself truly unhappy in our relationship, then tell me, okay? If you're not happy and you don't want me anymore, please just tell me?"

Maura nodded, although she didn't think she would ever feel that way about her lover. "I will let you know." She agreed. The taller woman smiled and pulled her girlfriend closer. Maura could see just how tired the brunette was. _She must have been staying awake just for me. Oh dear, I hope she didn't drive here tired_. Kissing her girlfriend one more time before watching her fall asleep, the honey blonde smiled. Three hours ago, she thought her world was falling apart. Thirty minutes ago, she knew her world had already fallen apart.

All it took was some reassurance to and from Jane and now she's just as happy as she had been two months ago with her lover. She knew it would take some time and they would have to talk all things out. But, she couldn't help but be happy tonight. On this night, she had to bask in the glory of how amazing true love is. Jane was there with her, although she'd tried all she could to let the brunette be. The honey blonde drifted into a deep sleep as the thoughts of tonight's events told her that it was all just in the past. They were stronger than that and because they loved each other so much, they would move on from it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
